A Feiticeira de Argnar
by docebarbara
Summary: Numa terra distante no meio de guerreiros e feiticeiros, Santana tentava ganhar a vida fazendo o que fazia de melhor: roubar. Dessa vez, ela roubaria uma princesa feiticeira chamada Quinn. Agora K, mas em breve vou passar para M.
1. Chapter 1

**Gente. Preciso de um pouco de amor. Eu estou trabalhando nas continuações de A alma de Rachel B. e Wolf. Escrevi isso pq não conseguia tirar da cabeça, então pra poder trabalhar nas outras escrevi essa historia.**

**Eu não possuo nada daqui, nem mesmo o plot. (um doce pra quem adivinhar...)**

**Os personagens pertencem a Fox e Ryan Murphy.**

**Beijos,**

**Docebarbara**

* * *

**A feiticeira de Argnar**

**Parte I**

Santana permanecia em pé no meio do amplo salão de Shick esperando ser recebida. O salao era adornado com ouro, muito mais do que ela poderia carregar em muitas vidas. Todas as paredes eram cobertas com tapeçarias finas mostrando cenas de batalhas antigas e o chão era brilhante e reluzente como um espelho de bronze polido.

Sua mão descansava sobre o cabo de sua espada segura em sua cintura, enquanto procurava pelo salão algo que a mantivesse entretida até que Sue D'vin finalmente fizesse sua entrada.

Os guardas nas portas a olhavam com um olhar desconfiado e assustado, como se a qualquer momento esperassem que ela cortasse suas gargantas.

- Ora, eu poderia fazer isso se assim eu quisesse – pensou Santana – Infelizmente terei que continuar entediada se quiser receber meu pagamento.

Subitamente os guardas atrás dela deram passagem e as portas se abriram, revelando uma mulher alta e loira com feições rudes.

- Ora, ora... Se não é a rainha da escória da Terra dos Corvos na minha sala do trono.

- Sue D'vin... Desagradável como sempre.

Seus olhos se estreitaram, como se tentado ler os pensamentos uma da outra.

- Diga logo o quê você quer que eu roube, assim posso ir embora logo.

- Não seja impaciente, filhote de corvo... – e batendo palmas gritou – Tragam a pintura!

Com isso, dois homens entraram no salao cada um segurando um lado de algo que parecia uma madeira coberta por um tecido.

Sobre a madeira havia uma pintura do que parecia uma linda jovem loira. Santana olhou e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Isto é o que eu quero que você roube para mim. – E puxou o tecido.

**Por favor, comentem. 20 comentarios = atualização de Wolf! :D**

**Mê deem algum amor!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Então, capítulos curtos, mas espero eu que constantes.**

**Não possuo os personagens, eles são de propriedade da Fox e Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Parte II**

O ar estava gelado no meio da noite. As torres da cidadela de Argnar se erguiam altivamente para o ceu, desafiando a Lua. Os únicos sons eram o dos animais da noite e dos primeiros trabalhadores da madrugada.

Não muito longe dali uma figura encapuzada movia-se rápida e furtivamente pelas dunas sem ser vista pelos guardas sobre as colunas dos portões da cidadela. As palavras de Sue ecoavam em sua mente.

- Ouça atentamente corvo, pois lhe direi apenas uma vez. Eu a quero viva. Ela vive em Argnar, cercada por centenas de guardas. Ela é o bem mais precioso da cidade, a fonte de sua riqueza e prosperidade... E eu a quero para mim. Seja bem sucedida, e será a mulher mais rica daquele buraco ao qual você chama de lar, falhe, e enfrentará pessoalmente a ponta de minha espada.

- Por que essa menina é tão importante e porque você simplesmente não manda um exercito atrás dela, se a quer tanto? – perguntou Santana.

- Por que se eu mandar um exército, ela saberá antes que ele chegue lá, onde e como, idiota. Acha que se eu pudesse fazer isso, iria recorrer a alguém como você? Eu preciso de alguém silencioso e rápido o suficiente para conseguir entrar e sair sem ser visto, e com ela.

Um dos homens que havia trazido a pintura então parou em frente a Sue segurando uma caixa.

- Carregue isso com você – disse Sue abrindo a caixa e pegando um colar de seu interior – Isso vai fazer com que a menina não a veja chegando. Não estrague tudo.

De baixo da grande muralha da cidadela a mão de Santana inconscientemente alcançou o medalhão em seu pescoço – hora de fazer isso funcionar, bitch.

Não foi tão difícil conseguir entrar. Tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era se esconder nas sombras enquanto os guardas entediados conversavam ou jogavam cartas. Uma vez dentro do palácio no centro da cidadela, ela apenas precisou de uma janela aberta.

* * *

**Lembrem-se: + comentários = mais capítulos.**

**E: 20 comentarios = atualização de Wolf!**

**Beijo no ombrinho!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Então, terceiro capitulo.**

**A partir de agora, preciso de comentários para viver. O próximo capitulo será o esperado encontro entre San e Q.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: todos os erros e nomes idiotas foram inventados por mim.**

* * *

**Parte III**

Tédio. Essa era a vida de Quinn. O puro e mais absoluto tédio. Cercada de idiotas de pensamentos impuros e sem nunca poder sair de dentro do palácio. Ela daria qualquer coisa para ver o mundo, sentir o vento em seu rosto e cruzar o deserto sobre um camelo que não cuspisse... Mas ela sabia que isso nunca iria acontecer. Sua vida seria para todo o sempre "servir" sua mestra Shelby Corcoran. Transformar Argnar no mais rico lugar do universo e blá, blá, blá...

Seus dias eram sempre iguais. As escravas traziam seu café da manhã e a vestiam, então ela iria encontrar a rainha. Ela responderia a todas as suas perguntas e voltaria para seu quarto, onde sempre havia brutamontes a impedindo de entrar ou sair sem permissão. Nos dias bons, a rainha a permitiria olhar para o rico e próspero mercado de Argnar por alguma janela ou mesmo passear com sua escolta pelo jardim do palácio. Hoje não era um dos dias bons.

Então Quinn resolveu fazer o que ela sempre fazia quando estava entediada, enlouquecer as pessoas.

Há dezessete verões atrás, na noite em que a mãe de Quinn estava em trabalho de parto no claustro de Pune, ao oeste do grande deserto coberta por uma grande redoma de vidro, todos do caustro estavam em polvorosa, esperando pelo nascimento daquela que se tornaria a Rainha das Feiticeiras. Depois de muitos séculos, muitos acreditavam que a antiga profecia de liberdade finalmente se concretizaria.

E Quinn viveu em Pune durante sete anos antes que Shelby Corcoran a levasse com seus olhos assustadores e guerreiros de armaduras brilhantes. Não que Quinn fosse mal tratada em Argnar, muito pelo contrário, ela era mais bem tratada do que a própria rainha, mas conforme seus poderes se desenvolviam, menos liberdade ela tinha, e quando completou seus dezessete anos, ela não era nada mais do que uma prisioneira na fortaleza da cidadela fria e sem amigos.

Nesta manhã em particular, Quinn decidiu ir às cozinhas do palácio. A cozinha sempre estava movimentada, com pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro. Parada em um dos cantos onde ninguém poderia por seus olhos sobre ela, Quinn podia ver uma menina limpando lagostas que pareciam já estar cozidas – as preferidas da Rainha Shelby – quando Quinn se concentrou e subitamente a maior e mais assustadora delas ergueu suas garras e se levantou da mesa, pulando sobre a pobre menina.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

A cozinha inteira parou e as pessoas tentavam segurar a menina apavorada e a lagosta, que tentava arrancar seu nariz.

- O que é isso? Estava morta! Eu tenho certeza! Está cozida!

Os pratos caiam no chão e os utensílios começaram a voar como que por sua própria vontade, e os alimentos cozidos e crus tomaram vida, pulando sobre os escravos e cozinheiros.

Virando a esquina, guardas corriam o mais rápido possível para o foco da confusão.

- Ok... Chega de diversão por aqui. – pensou Quinn, saindo no meio da confusão.

Em seguida, trancada nas dependências do palácio, longe das janelas, se dirigiu para a sala do trono, onde a Rainha Shelby gritava com seus comandantes com um olhar de ferro.

-... Não me interessa como farão não me interessa se ela é impossível. Vocês vão mantê-la longe de perigo, ou as cabeças de todos estarão adornando minha mesa de café da manhã no próximo nascer do Sol! – Seus olhos estavam irradiando imponência e maldade.

Quando sua presença se fez conhecida, a rainha imediatamente dispensou seus generais e olhou para Quinn.

- Minha criança. – disse ela tocando seu rosto – Já soube do que você provocou na cozinha. Uma menina perdeu parte do nariz graças a uma lagosta.

- Ora, lagostas são perigosas mesmo.

- A lagosta em questão estava cozida, Quinn.

_Bem, ela me pegou._

- Eu já disse que fico entediada. Você e todos a seu mando me tratam como uma boneca de porcelana, numa redoma de vidro. Eu não gosto de redomas.

- Você precisa de proteção. Se alguém descobrir como chegar perto de você sem que você perceba, minha cara, você será morta.

Quinn suspirou.

- Não sinto ninguém chegando com intenções ruins para com a cidadela. Seus inimigos estão tentando encontrar um modo de entrar aqui, destruir, saquear ou tomar a sua maldita cidade, mas não conseguiram ainda.

E assim que disse essas palavras, virou-se e retornou aos seus aposentos sem saber que ela estava enganada.

**Comentários = atualizações!**


End file.
